Reflections
by Metalguy
Summary: Naruto and Sakura reflect on their feelings for each other and both realize something, but one of them is wrong. One-shot. NaruSaku. Contains spoilers.


**This is something my girlfriend came up with while on a plane and she forced me to write it. It contains spoilers, as it is set after chapter 487 of the manga, so be warned. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Sakura was an emotional mess. She hadn't left her apartment since the last time Team 7 was together, including Sasuke after he left them. This time, when she saw his eyes, which she thought were mysterious and mesmerizing when younger, she saw nothing but coldness and hatred. She wondered if he was the same boy with whom she had fallen in love all those years ago. When she tried to kill him, she found herself unable to do so because of all the memories that she had with him, but he didn't even hesitate to try and kill her. If it wasn't for Naruto, she wouldn't be here.

Naruto.

The boy who always had a smile in his face even when there was nothing to smile at. The one who could always change anyone for the better. The same boy who knew her better than herself and could always make her smile despite the situation.

She wondered if what she had told him was a complete lie. If she was lying to herself, as he had said. Did she really love him? Or did she only say it expecting him to accept her confession and go back with her?

Sure, he had been there for her when no one else had. He had risked his life countless times to save her if only from a simple scratch. He had cheered her up whenever she felt down.

But, what had she done for him during all those years? She healed his physical injuries, but that was it. Did she really deserve someone like him? Even after the burden she placed on him?

She knew he loved her, Sai had told her when Naruto left on yet another attempt to save their long lost teammate. She had been shocked, not expecting that in the least. She had thought that his crush on her had been that much. Only a crush. She had also expected it to disappear after all this time.

When looking back, perhaps she really did love him. When she saw him after two and a half years, she blushed at how handsome he looked. And as the weeks passed, she felt relieved and happy to see that he was still the happy-go-lucky teen she knew. When she learned that he housed the Kyuubi, she started to become overly protective of him. After Naruto unleashed four tails, she saw how he blamed himself for hurting her despite her attempts to tell him it wasn't his fault as he was influenced by Kyuubi. Even Yamato mentioned that she loved him after seeing how she cared about him. She discarded the thought at that time, but now it seemed so obvious.

She had made her decision. She would tell Naruto she loves him and she would make sure he believed her. She promised herself she wouldn't be a burden to him and that she would do anything in her power to ease his pain. To help him overcome his future fight with his 'brother'. She knew she was no longer lying to herself. She loved him and that was it.

Now, she realized one single problem. She didn't know where he was. She hadn't talked to or seen anyone at all in a week, so she didn't know if he was out on a mission or helping to rebuild some place from Pein's invasion or if he was at his apartment.

"_Great" _she thought sarcastically_ "Now I have to track him down"_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top or the Yondaime's head deep in thought. There was so much on his mind right now. He was one of the two remaining Jinchuurikis along with the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee. His village had been obliterated due to the most recent attack, courtesy of Pein. Finding out his friend had a kill on sight order. The real leader of Akatsuki told him about Sasuke's hatred. Sakura breaking his heart by telling him she 'loved him'. The last meeting he had with his original team. It didn't happen the way he wanted it. He had to save Sakura from being killed by Sasuke.

Sakura, the root of his main problem.

Despite her toying with his emotions, he still loved her deeply. He would still risk his life to save her. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he would do everything in his power to make her happy. Sure, he knew she was lying when she confessed her love for him, but he also knew she did it to spare him the pain of facing Sasuke, who had no intention of coming back with them.

There was also something else on his mind. Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress had risked her life to help him against Pein because she loved him. He remembered the day he told her he didn't feel the same.

**Flashback**

Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku Ramen to have lunch after a long day and he found her sitting there.

"Hey Hinata" said Naruto

"H-hi Naruto-kun" she replied stuttering and blushing as always

Naruto took a deep breath _"I have to do this sooner rather than later so here I go"_

"Hinata" he said seriously

"_Oh God, maybe he will want to talk about what I told him that day"_ she turned to look at him "Yes?"

"About what you said the other day, did you really mean it?" he asked

She felt a little uncomfortable talking about that, but he had to know the truth "Y-yes, I did mean it"

"Look, Hinata, I hate to say this but I love someone else. I'm really sorry" he said looking down at his lap

Hinata had kind of expected that response to come from him, as she knew about his crush, but she had hope he would somehow return her feelings. She mustered whatever strength she had left to confirm her suspicions about who it was.

"It's Sakura-san, isn't it?" she asked with a solemn smile and no longer stuttering

"Yeah, it's her" he answered

"She's really lucky to have someone like you" she said after a while

"I don't think she really feels the same way, though" he said sighing

"Why do you say that?" the lavender haired girl asked

"When we went after Sasuke that last time, she told me she loved him, but I could tell she was lying. She only said that to stop me from going" answered Naruto "Besides, I've asked her out so many times and all I ever get is rejection"

"I'm sorry" said Hinata

"Don't be" he replied smiling to her "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship"

"It won't" she said smiling "I got to go. See you some other time, Naruto-kun"

"Bye, Hinata" he said as she left. He suddenly didn't want to eat anymore

**Flashback end**

Every time he thought about the girl he loved so much, his heart ached. He wanted to tell her so many things, to share so much with her. He wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he could without getting hit, to be able to hug her, to hold her. To show her off to the world, but he couldn't. She just didn't feel the same way. And she never will, he sometimes told to himself when he felt really down.

* * *

Sakura had looked everywhere for him. His apartment, Ichiraku, the training grounds, the hospital. There were only two places left to check: the bridge were they always met as a team and the Hokage Mountain. She decided she would look at the bridge first.

She felt disappointed when he wasn't there as she expected him to be. Kakashi was there, though, so she asked him if he had seen Naruto. His answer wasn't the one she had been expecting. Kakashi hadn't seen Naruto since the day before, when they had a friendly spar. He expressed his relief to see her outside, to which she replied she had a lot of things on her mind.

"Does it have to do anything with why you're looking for Naruto?" he asked with an eye smile. He knew his remaining students so well it was sometimes scary

"Yes, sensei" she said blushing a little. Kakashi didn't miss it "There's something important I need to tell him"

A warm smile could be seen through the cyclops' mask "Have you tried going to the Yondaime's head?" he asked "He's been going there lately after finishing with whatever he's been doing this week"

"Thank you, sensei" she said before rushing to Naruto's location

"_Good luck"_ thought Kakashi _"You both deserve to make each other happy"_

* * *

Naruto was lying down looking at the sky. He couldn't help but think how peaceful it was up there. Sadly, whatever peace there was would soon disappear because of the war that would soon unfold in the shinobi world.

He felt a familiar chakra signature nearing his location, but he was too comfortable to care who it was or to move. When the footsteps could be heard, he turned his head towards the sound only to see his beloved teammate walking up to him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" he said sitting up

"Hey, Naruto" she said standing beside him "May I sit?"

"Sure" he replied smiling and patting the floor. She sat down and marveled at the view and at how quiet it was.

"It sure is calming up here" she said looking down at the village

"Yeah, I always come up here to relax" said the blonde

"I can definitely tell why" she said. She mustered up her courage to tell him. It was now or never "Naruto?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he said turning his head towards her. She cutely bit her lower lip, thinking how she should start

"About what I said that day" she said and noticed how Naruto's expression fell a little after she said that. She knew she hurt him and it didn't help one bit that she could see through his mask so easily "When I said that, I didn't really mean it. I only said it to protect you"

"I know and you don't have to remind me about that" he said looking away

"Let me finish" she said "This week has been emotionally exhausting for me. I stayed home the entire week going through what I felt about everything. I realized that I really do love you. I may not have meant it then but I do now" her eyes were tearing up and her voice as well as her confidence was breaking while she said that. It was really hard for her "I love you, damn it! I don't care if you believe me or not but I just had to say it!"

She stood up and started walking away but a hand on her wrist didn't let her go any further. She was then turned around by the same hand and she felt warm lips upon her own. She felt overjoyed and her tears, now tears of happiness, were freely flowing while she kissed back with as much passion as she could muster on that kiss. She felt him deepen it while his hands snaked through her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She was in a state of pure bliss. She finally felt happy, like nothing could go wrong. Nothing else mattered then. It was only the two of them sharing an intimate moment of pure love. He slowly pulled away.

"I do believe you" he said smiling "And I love you too"

She hugged him with all of her might "I'm really sorry I took this long to realize it, that I hurt you, that I ever rejected you, that I hit you!"

"Shh, it's alright" he whispered while stroking her hair as she sobbed "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying"

She let a little laugh through her sobbing "Baka" she muttered

"I'm you baka, though" he said smiling at her

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" she said before bringing him down into another kiss. The second of many to come.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
